


Kwashiorkor

by Player1isgreat



Series: Diagnosis of The Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A bit of a mind rape for the readers, F/M, Implied Body Horror, M/M, More than mutual friendship, Nightmares, but also not a bad one, scratch that, yay!, you need to do your research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: (noun)A form of malnutrition caused by protein deficiency in the diet, typically affecting young children in the tropics.Our destinies have been intertwined, every day and night, one cannot live without the other.And when the time comes...I'm scared of letting you go...





	Kwashiorkor

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment whenever you need to.  
> It's my treat for you!

* * *

 

I've heard the sounds before.  
The chirping of crickets, the gentle breeze, the rocking of the tide moving to and fro the shoreline, and the glimmering stars up above.

 

It's been a tiny, peaceful world, even if the scenery is stuck in the endless loop for as long as the sun shines.  
The strong, cheerful mornings, the soothing, quiet nights, they always seemed in sync, and it's something that we choose to cherish.

Everyday in this tiny island, past everyday, we're alive, we're safe, and we're loved by the one who took us into this new home.  
And now...I—

 

"Ven...you're still up?" A tiny but strong voice shook the stars above me, rubbing her eyes in consideration on the long night ahead.

_"Sorry...is it bothering you?"_  
"Not really, but you can't be out here all night. Ok?" A soft grunt came as my reply as her oceanic eyes glimmered in the starlight; "Well...good night."

 

"Night..." An airy sigh reclaimed the twilight soon enough, giving the time away to count the worlds and hope to travel to them someday, just like the day so long ago.

But it doesn't matter as long as I'm here, I enjoy the peace this small paradise has no matter what.

This night has been quiet...too quiet for me.  
_"Another nightmare, huh?"_

 

  
~~~~~

 

  
I fall asleep in this empty night, letting the Realm of Sleep take me where I need to go, and I find Sora.  
The world filled with Darkness and metal echoed out his tiny whimpers, the tears falling to the twisted floor as they vanished from sight, the both of us alone in this figment.

Even so, I crouched down to his crumbled form, easing his anxieties by my Light alone.

 

_"Shhh...It's okay. You don't have to worry anymore."_ His head slowly lifted, eyes rimmed red as I softly brushed away the tears clinging to his cheek; _"I'm right here, and we'll get through this together..."_

He only stared, perhaps to me, perhaps to the world beyond us, but he only lazily stared forward...just waiting...And as I rose to my feet, he did as well, looking towards the path ahead.

 

_"Come on, we can't stay here forever. Let's get going."_ Sora said nothing, leaving our destination consumed by the sound of ringing stone, our breathes and our heartbeats, leaving it to absolute silence as we walked hand in hand.

 

  
It's quiet...just the way I like it.  
No tricks, no Heartless or Nobodies, no unstable worlds and whatnot, just the two of us right here and right now.

 

 

In this perfect balance of Light and Darkness, we're together, I smiled and began to remind myself of the times before.

_"Hey Sora...Remember the Harvest Festivals we always used to go to? Even if you went for the oodles of food, everything was so beautiful. The streamers were so bright, everyone's attitudes were brighter, just everything in general was filled with so much Light; I always thought it would burn brighter than the Sun itself."_

My chest felt lighter as Sora continued to listen intently, his stride faltering slightly as I resumed weaving the memory.

 

 

_"Oh, and remember when that cake 'attacked you' when you were...seven, I think? Yeah, that's right...you wanted to have the first slice so~ badly, I saw the unbridled determination in your eyes alright!_  
_You kept trying and trying, and the next thing I knew—"_

My story cracked in a lighthearted chuckle, taking a few seconds to recover; _"And the next thing I knew, you were buried in chocolate. Man, your parents were so mad! Even if you were grounded, you should've seen the stars though...they really took my breath away."_

I wrung out my extra joy in a laugh, crisp and invigorating through the air.  
I didn't hear him laughing with me though...

 

_"Even if you didn't know it at the time, it was always fun watching the stars with you."_  
Sora didn't answer.

I felt my grip begin to loosen, also releasing a tempered sigh as well. _"I guess...it was also fun with your friends too...r—"_  
"-Riku! Kairi!"

 

  
Our connection was torn apart as he bolted over to his friends standing idly by, their smiles cheerful and bright as always.

Right...it's always been his dream after all.

Sora, Kairi and Riku...it's always been the three of them. I always watched from afar, watching time unfold in front of me, the boundary of hearts and dreams being so thin but impenetrable at the same time.

If I just made enough of an impact, I would be there.

  
Playing under the sun and surf, watching the sunset, playing with wooden swords, drawing on the cave, building the rafts, everything the island had in store.

It would be... _perfect_.  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, and...m—

"Ven?"

 

  
Another voice bore out from the dream, the atmosphere shifted to a nightmarish air as Sora backed away from the strangers before us, their smiles deceptively bright and hands outstretched.

"Ven?" The man towering over his ally asked in consideration, almost pleading as he beamed an optimistic grin; "Let's go home."  
"Yeah, you can't keep us waiting, right?"

Sora and I were riveted to the core, these emotions and "memories" crashing together into one unstoppable storm.  
_Who are they?_

 

Nevertheless, my arm leashed around his, keeping him tied back from the tempting Darkness. Our bond, everlasting forevermore, can't be mended so easily once broken, even in this dream.

It broke once more as now he reached out to these memories, their forces solid and firm.  
_Who are they?_  
What are they doing here?  
Wha—

_"SORA!"_  
Countless times, Darkness ensnared him, watching my dear friend struggle and fight this malicious force time and time again.  
It always seemed so short, even in this distance, time bends against my will like a buffeting squall, Light vanishing from his eyes in front of mine.

 

  
Again...again...again...and again...this nightmare refuses to ascend, the Darkness in his own heart refusing to overlook all his follies, and now...I can almost reach...save him from the dark again...  
Fingers intertwined, breathes combined, heart blinked in unison, and we laughed; beating back the dark once more as we embraced the Light this world provided for us and us alone.

It's perfect...  
Me and Sora...  
Him and Ventus...  
We're here together...  
I'm...  
I'm...happy...

I'm—

 

  
The wind, jarring and cold, blew past my ear, my heart freezing over once again...something the Darkness could decide upon.

 

"Ven...I can't go on..."  
His fingers...they're so cold...  
It's only a dream...right?  
No, no that has to be true.

_"Sora...W-...We can get through this..."_  
Together, we've always been together.  
Past the dark, the evil, the tricks, the worlds...  
But now...I'm terrified.

"Ven...It's okay. You can be free...That's what you wanted, right?"  
Please...you have to wake up...  
That smile...the Light...where is it?  
It's nothing...when I'm alone...

 

  
Please...Sora, wake up...  
The Darkness twisted an abyss as cavernous as my fear, lapping and devouring my only hope in the depths with a twisted smile, his eyes so calm...so...accepting...  
_"Sora!...Sora, don't do this! You have to wake up!"_

You're not falling again!  
No more Darkness...not again...  
Wake up...please...

If you do, we'll be together again...just the four of us.  
Sora...Riku...Kairi...and me.  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll always be together...just like you promised.

 

  
Sora, please...open your eyes...just for me.  
I'll take a smile too...anything...  
Just wake up...wake up...  
Wake up...  
Wake up...  
Wa—

 

  
~~~~~

 

  
I...saved him...I'm sure of it...  
I feel no Darkness, just the soothing Light where it rightfully belongs... _perfect_.

For now, I can rest...wish the nightmares away in safety...in bright, comfortable peace.

_"Xion's right...I'm exa—"_  
My voice, such a simple sound chilled my heart to the bone, taking in the constricting walls of paved stone and wood.

Another world, the scorching fabric masked the sands outside as I wildly kicked it off, exposing bare limbs under the dim light.

  
These _feelings_...familiar but unknown...  
My body...it feels like an inferno.  
Everything's unbearable, as if I can't handle my own skin.  
Breathing is a struggle, I can barely see...

 

Sora...is he alright?  
Without me, he's defenseless.  
Sora...  
Sora...  
Sora...  
Sora...  
Sora...  
_"Sora—"_

  
Light flashed in my eyes, bringing them to focus to the mirror in front of me.  
I'm...not—

 

_"No...nonononono, this can't be happening."_ I wanted to shatter the reflection, to escape this dream before I loose myself, my fingers stinging from the shards of life.

He was so bright...  
He was always so kind...  
I can almost remember that smile...the night he let me heal...  
He was so... _young_.

Now...reality stretched his fantasy to an unrecognizable mess, even if all is right on the inside.  
And the reflection mocking me proves it...my heart is shattered right in front of me.

 

  
_"Sora...Please, I'm so sorry..."_ A brittle sound choked out of these burning lungs, embracing this cruel altar of a future wrought with pain; _"I didn't know this would happen...what can I do...to help you now...?"_

There was nothing, just silence greeting me on the other side of the glass.  
_"Right...This is nothing. We've been through worse, we can get through this no problem..."_

A smile left my lips, just as lopsided as his, but the unrest still remained in my heart.  
Maybe...without this husk staring me down, it'll be better.

 

_"I'm sure there's some clothes around..."_ I absentmindedly muttered, knowing that only being clad in boxers isn't the most flattering attire for the Hero of Light he deserves to be, picking through the piles strewn about; _"But to the Three Good Fairies, why did you give him this much!?"_

They're just a bundle of shirts, shorts, little trinkets and such, but he would _freeze_ to death if he landed in snow for a second!

But hey, whatever he wants, I'll go with it.

 

_"Alright, now let's get the rest."_ The shorts were snug on my hips, just the right size; _"Anything he hasn't worn? Well that's impossible...how about th-"_

The creaking of the floorboards set my heart on edge, hammering disproportionately in my chest. Someone's here...please, please don't open the door...

 

They halted...and I can hear them breathing...or is it me?

I don't know...I'm terrified...

There was a knock, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

 

"Sora, you in there?" 

Oh, it's just Riku...huh.

Why did I think it would be someone else?

But I'm barely ready...

 

"...Sora-" 

_"-No, no, I'm fine!"_ I uneasily fibbed, _"Just-...let me get ready quick..."_

 


End file.
